


Go Tell it on the Mountains

by theLadyofMayhem



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 01:29:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3749896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theLadyofMayhem/pseuds/theLadyofMayhem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Niklaus dies, the only pain the sounds is that of his twin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go Tell it on the Mountains

**Author's Note:**

> My Inquisitor is Niklaus. But in every story I put him in he's always accompanied by his twin Katherine. And vice versa. Hence why there are two Trevelyans. Katherine is not in any way the Inquisitor. She does not bare the mark on her hand, it's just Niklaus. She's considered the Herald's Campion.   
> I'll write up some character description stuff on the twins later <3

It came slowly at first, the pain. It was an unforeseen attacker that gripped her fiber of her being. It hurt like nothing she had felt before. Nothing burned like this, not dragon fire, nothing bleed her dry like this, not even the clash of war.  
Katherine remained composed amongst her fellow warriors. There was chatter of relief and praises to the maker. The ash was thick and chaos was still there, no one seemed to notice how rigid her body was. Her hands trembled violently, the staff she held her grip on the entire battle was falling to he dirt below and landed with a soft thump.   
Moments passed by and the source of the pain was unclear. She was bleeding extremely, there was no blade in flesh. It seemed as though the pain came from within, in her core. It pushed it’s way out, seeming to crack her bones and rip apart her organs. It wasn’t until a soft whisper came, that eyes fell on her.  
“Your pain…” Cole began, reaching his hands out to touch her. He was distant, his eyes ghost like and daunting. “Your pain M’lady…” he started again a bit louder, it cause a series of people to stop and turn. “It’s… killing you.” Cole’s word lacked. Even he couldn’t tell what this was.   
Cassandra stepped forward now, passing Cole with a few powerful strides, “Katherine” she addressed, her voice softer than normal. It was dripping with worry and perhaps pity, if Cassandra could muster such a thing. It was odd to her voice like this, but see the rage in her eyes still, the blood on her armor, blade in her hand.  
“Where’s Niklaus?” Katherine finally spoke, now that everyone’s attention was on her. In the chaos that was the aftermass of battle no one had notice the Inquisitor’s absence. Cassandra stopped short. The fear gripped them now. Dorian raised his eyes from the disheveled Cole, whom had sat himself on the ground in front of Katherine. Dorian’s eyes burned into Katherine’s the flickered to Cullen’s, Blackwall’s and so on. No one answered.  
“Where’s Niklaus?” Katherine demanded a bit louder, more pained. It was hurting to breathe. It was hurting to live at this point for her. The concern had shifted from Katherine’s aliment to the lack of the Inquisitor.   
Katherine moved, oh Maker did it hurt to move, but she did. Despite the pain she moved, past her concerned friends, towards the void of ash that Niklaus had marched into. He marched because he was the savior, it was his cruel fate that he had to battle for the lives of everyone. For those that fought for him and the inquisition, for those that suffered from the breach and the rifts that scattered the land. He fought.  
He died.  
There he lay, his eyes still open. Blood dripping from his mouth. The mark no longer burned in his hand. He looked so pale now, there was no colour in his cheeks or his lips. He almost looked fake, as if he was a poor illusion cast to played a trick on all of those whom looked on him.   
But he was all too real. So was the pain. So was the reality that Katherine’s twin was no longer with her. But gone to be with Andersate. She loomed over him for awhile. Let the pain dwell in her some more.   
“Hey,” she whispered, nudging him with her boot, “Get up.”   
Niklaus didn’t move. His eyes still fixed on the sky above.   
“You’re not dead. I don’t believe that.” She whispered harshly to her twin. “Stop.” She more told the pain.   
She sank down to her knees, kneeling down next to him. Placing her head on his chest, she let her body caved in. She couldn’t move. The pain was too much. The absence of a heartbeat hurt more.   
~  
Time passed and Dorian remained silent. Cullen had shifted himself closer to the mage by this time.  
“Should we go for her?” the Commander consulted the handsome mage on the ground beside him.  
“I don’t know,” his answer was short. A terrible mix of emotions had taken hold of him, and Dorian couldn’t find the effort to talk. His lover was missing and now his best friend, clearly in some kind of gripping pain, took off after the idea that her twin was still out on the battlefield. Where ever Niklaus was, whatever he was doing, Katherine would get tangled up in it. Possibly leading them both to death.   
“He’s gone…” Cole whispered after a moment passed.  
“Pardon?” Dorian demanded, jumping to his feet.  
“Maker…” Cullen cursed, holding the mage in place, keeping him from knocking them both over.  
As if on cue a wail came.  
It struck every heart. Shattered whatever hope had been built, like a fist meeting a mirror. The shattered and sacred flesh. Cullen dropped his sword and ran, shortly behind him in more of a panic, Dorian ran.   
What lay before them was pain.   
The two red headed twins lay in the ash and dirt. Both still as death.  
Dorian froze. It was Cullen whom could muster the strength to move forward. A warrior he was, used to death and despair. Even his own.   
“Katherine,” he whispered letting his hand brush softly against her tangled hair.   
“He’s gone…” she choked, turning her head to the side. Her eyes burned with sorrow and rage. They burned holes into his heart. He couldn’t find the words to comfort her. Everything now was void. He stood there frozen, until Dorian draped himself onto him. Even Dorian now felt the void, all the strength he once had was now gone.   
Dorian dropped to Katherine’s side in a mess of sobs. It wasn’t the first time she had seen Dorian cry. But it was the first time it was painful to watch.   
“Go tell the others,” Katherine voice, hollow now, whispered to Cullen. She wrapped her arms around Dorian, using him more to hoist herself up, rather than to comfort.  
“Tell them the Inquisitor is dead.”


End file.
